


Ghost tears

by m4ddie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4ddie/pseuds/m4ddie
Summary: This story is inspired by the song Line without a hook, by Rick Montgomery. Sapnap moved to a new home where, the house was built in the 1900s, as soon as he steps into the house he feels like he isn’t gonna be living alone.Would you ever fall in love with a ghost?
Relationships: BadBoyHalo & Skeppy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. New home

**Author's Note:**

> If any content creator saids that they’re uncomfortable with this fan fic, i will take it down.
> 
> twitter: DR34MST4RSS  
> dm me if george, sapnap, dream, or karl are uncomfortable with the fan fic

He shivered as he stepped out of the car looking at the greyish blue sky above him, he whispered under his breath, “Holy fuck it’s cold.”

Sapnap had just moved from Texas to North Carolina, for college. Where he’ll be studying coding and computer science, but on the side he was also a Twitch streamer. Though he knew that it wouldn’t last him is whole life, “everything always has an ending,” he told himself whenever he streamed. He still loved his audience and will try to treasure the time he has with them, he was hitting his big goal of 1MIL followers. He needed to thank Dream for helping reach this goal.

His closest friends, George and Dream were helping him move his belongings, while putting a hand on the youngest boy’s shoulders Dream said, “Dude I’m so proud of you, you’re going to be living on your own for the first time!” Sapnap’s house wasn’t big nor was it the size of a New York City apartment, the house had 2 bedrooms and 1 bath, he didn’t need the second room, so it was turned into a study room. There also was a fence gate closing off the forest in his backyard. “Thanks, I got a the house for a pretty good price, though it was built in the 1900s,” Sapnap replied. “We’ll help you put your moving boxes in, then Dream and I will head home. We might be able to help you unbox everything tomorrow though,” George announced.

Sapnap reached in his pockets for his keys and placed the house keys in the keyhole, slowly opening the door. The first thing he saw in the house was a painting of a man who looked like he was in his twenties holding a bouquet of what seemed like lilies, though he couldn’t tell since the photo was in black and white. The man was wearing a suit and tie, he seem to have fluffy hair that looked like the shade of brown, and in the painting he was giving a huge smile, but had a dead look in his eyes. In the circular frame, on the bottom was written _Will be forever missed_ _Karl Jacobs_.

“What the hell,” Sapnap said in utter shock.

When he first saw the house he only noticed the vintage furniture but never the painting. He was planning to either sell the furniture or keep it, though he liked the old vintage wooden small mansion look a ton. At the time when Dream and George stepped into the elderly house, George asked, “Are you going to hang up that painting? It gives off creepy vibes.” “He looks like he’s giving me a death stare,” Dream chirped in.

“No I think, I’ll put it in the attic, don’t you think it’d be disrespectful to get rid of a dead person’s painting,” Sapnap half jokingly chuckled.

“WHAT!?” George and Dream said in unison.

“Sapnap be careful your house might be haunted,” Dream said in a playful but serious tone.

“Oh shut up,” Sapnap replied.

Sapnap headed upstairs to lay his mattress down, though he felt a cold shiver run down his neck and eyes piercing holes into his back. He quickly turned around to see only Dream and George trying to lift one of his bookcases into his study room, freaked out he tries to not pay too much attention to it.

“I think those are all the boxes,” Dream said to George. “Yeah you’re correct I don’t see any other ones,” George replied.

“Do you really think this place is haunted?” George suddenly asked Dream. “No but it’s fun freaking Sapnap out,” Dream chuckled.

“Will I drive you home today or will you drive me home?” George questioned. “Let’s flip a coin, heads or tails?” “heads” George quickly responded with. The coin dances twirls in the air and flipped onto tails. “YES! Now you have to drive me home,” Dream cheered. “Okay let’s say good bye to Sapnap first,” “Bye Sapnap!,” George and Dream said in union. They hear a faint goodbye and decide to leave.

It was only 8 pm, and Sapnap was questioning whether he should get food to eat or go to sleep. While he was thinking he felt someone’s hot breath and hand on his neck. He turned around in shock and saw no one there. He rushed out of the house and drove to get some food and to clear his mind. He drove to subway and sat there for a bit in his car. His head gently layed on the steering wheel.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WAS THAT”, Sapnap exclaimed.

 _Please tell me that Karl Jacobs guy isn’t actually a ghost, please tell me that my house isn’t actually haunted, please tell me I was just imagining it_ , he repeated in his head while violently shaking. 

_Maybe it wasn’t a ghost? Could it maybe be the heater? yeah maybe, surely I’m just being dramatic, it was probably nothing. Just like in the bedroom, no one was actually staring at me, it was just my imagination. Also for the chilliness, it was already cold? maybe? I just shouldn’t overthink it._

He noticed that the lights were on, so he got out of his car and walked up to the door to only have a red light shine in his face saying _Closed._ Tired, scared, and pissed off he drove home.

He could feel the cold air smack his face as he drives. Playing on his music track was the song Line Without a Hook by, Rick Montgomery. Soon he begins to hum the lyrics. 

_Baby, I am a wreck when I'm without you_

_I need you here to stay_

_I broke all my bones that day I found you_

_Crying at the lake_

”That’s so romantic, I hope that one day I’ll be in love like that,” Sapnap gushes. “This song is really good,” he mumbles to himself. 

As his car slowly approaches the driveway, he takes a shaky breath and steps out. It was 10 pm now and the sky was a dark blueish black, you could barely see any stars due to the city’s light pollution. He walks up to the door and slowly leans his head on the cold wooden door, and shivers. 

_Thank god I brought a jacket_ , he tells himself.

Taking out his keys he cautiously opens door not really knowing what he’s afraid for.

He closed his eyes and walked into the house, sitting upon his eyes he saw the painting still there and nothing misplaced, the home was how he had left it. 

Sapnap took his jacket off, dropping it onto the floor, he was too exhausted to even pick up the jacket to put it away.

 _I’ll do it tomorrow,_ he tells himself. He wasn’t really a lazy guy, I mean yes he doesn’t do his bed but that was only it. 

He slowly climbs the stair with a slouch back finally reaching his room, he turns off the room light and flops onto the mattress. 

* * *

* * *

Morning came and the sun didn’t shine too bright nor was it dark. Sapnap never really liked the daytime since it was always too bright, he also wasn’t really a night owl, he only really liked how quiet and dark the night was.

He yawned and crawled out of “bed”, ruffling his hair, then heading straight to the bathroom. Sapnap started to brush his teeth, while browsing his phone he gets a text from George.

George: gm

Sapnap: mornin’

George: What do you need to do today? I’ll head over at 5 pm to help set up your computer and help with the furniture and unboxing.

Sapnap: I’m just planning on getting a bed frame and also some groceries.

George: k

George was the oldest out of the three men, though he act like the youngest, George was age 24. Dream was 21 and acted like the father all the time since George and Sapnap would playfully bicker most of the time. Then there was Sapnap, age 19 years old, he was Dream’s childhood friend. George met Dream through a Minecraft server where they were both mods, and it lead to Sapnap and George becoming friends. Though he noticed that George and Dream had became closer it never really bothered him. The fandom they created together seemed to ship them a lot, though Sapnap knew that they only had a brother like relationship.

He finally finishes brushing his teeth and heads down for coffee. Soon reaching the bottom of the stairs he noticed that his jacket was laying on the couch, _I thought I left it on the floor?_ He questioned. He was too tired last night to even remember, and so he took the left over coffee that Dream gave to him last night and heated it up in the microwave. As he retrieved the coffee he felt a wave of productivity rush over him. 

_Y’know what today I’ll try to see Bad and Skeppy,_ he told himself. 

Bad and Skeppy were some of his closest friends. Bad was the one who had the Minecraft server that brought George and Dream together and many other of his friends. Skeppy was Bad’s best friend for 2 years, after a long while and 50,000 dollars they met up for the first time, and decided that they should live together.

It was already 12 pm and he finally got changed, taking his car keys in his hands, he walks out of the house and towards the car. The cold morning wind hits him in the face and it feels so good and refreshing, the sky wasn't really bright at all, it was more of a greyish blue sky. Though he knew soon when it gets into the later afternoon it'll get bright. He didn't know really where to head but he had an idea in his head. At a red light he pulls out his phone and types out _Ikea_ into google maps, and headed there. As soon as he drove into the parking lot he notices that there's a few people in there, _s_ _core,_ he tells himself. He wasn't really an introvert nor he was a extravert. He had one mission only and that was to look for a nice bed frame.

The second he walked, he was greeted with a welcome and then went up the escalator. A girl who looked the age of 20 or 21? approached him and tried to ask for his number. Nothing like this has ever really happened to him, his anxiety spiked and not knowing what to do he ended up patting her head and saying, "no" and ran away. "What the hell was that Sapnap," he questioned himself. He tried to brush it off and try to head to the bed section, he needed to get a wooden and black pipe bed to match with his other furniture. _I'm such a dork,_ he thinks to himself. _Whatever_ , he tells himself, at least he got the bed frame that he needed. Then soon he headed out to get lunch since it was already 2 pm when he finished. 

Sapnap: Hey Bad would you like to go and get some lunch?

Bad: Sure! Should I ask Skeppy as well or no?

Sapnap: Definitely ask Skeppy.

Sapnap: I haven’t caught up with you guys in such a long while.

Bad: Ahah yeah. Where are we eating?

Sapnap: Olive garden

Bad: Okay see you there.

Sapnap headed to the Olive Garden and texted Bad the address, and soon Bad and Skeppy headed there as well. 

_I have two hours to stay there and then I need to meet George at my house,_ he tells himself as a reminder. 

“Hi” Skeppy greets to Sapnap at the table, “How have you been, and how did your move go?” Bad questions. “It’s been well, I’ll need to adjust to my new home, but besides that everything has been going well.” Sapnap responded. 

The waiter had came and asked what they’d like to eat and drink. The two hours he had spent with Bad and Skeepy felt like it flew by, soon he needed to head back home to meet George.

He sees Georges car on the left of his driveway making space enough for Sapnap's car to park on the right of George. Sapnap and George were fairly close, though the fandom thought differently. 

"Sup Gogy," Sapnap greeted. "Oh shut up," George replied. The name _Gogy_ was originally created by Sapnap and now his fans call him Gogy dispute him being the oldest.

Soon they stepped into the house, bringing the bed frame up the stairs as well. While setting up and building the bed frame George suddenly asked Sapnap, "What would you do if there actually was a ghost in your house?" "Honestly, it'd scary the shit out of me but I'd try living with it, see how it goes. Don’t worry I’ll be safe," Sapnap answered.

“You better be, you’re one of my closest friends” George said blushed, he never really liked showing affection nor emotion to others, that was more of a Dream thing, it was exciting to see that George started opening up though. “Will do old man” Sapnap chuckled. 

Finally they were finished, the both of them were terribly exhausted, it wasn’t too late at night. After all it was only 7 pm, but Sapnap would have felt bad if he kicked George out of his house. 

“Sleepover?” Sapnap asked.

”Sure” George answered hesitatingly. “Come on I don’t bite” Sapnap chuckled. “Okay George get your lazy ass up and let’s go to the market,” Sapnap demanded. George groaned as he finally got back onto both of his two feet.

They headed to the grocery to get supplies for dinner and to at least have some food in the house, so that Sapnap didn’t have to buy take out everyday. Sapnap was never the “best” cook in the world but he wasn’t the worst either, Dream was the one who knew how to make spectacular meals, and Sapnap knew the basics, thought he wanted to learn more and teach himself how to cook, then there was George, he couldn’t cook if his life depended on it, and it did. Dream had offered George to live with him so that George didn’t have to go to Dream or Sapnap’s house for dinner everyday. 

“So what are you going to make today Mr Chef,” George said while mocking a British accent.

“Well today will be Spaghetti and you’ll have to help me,” Sapnap said cunningly. 

George groaned and agreed. 

Heading home Sapnap asked George “Do you ever want to go back to Britain?” “Yes but no,” “Then why don’t you?” “Because i like it here more and I’d be upset without you guys,” George mumbled. Smiling Sapnap said, “I’d miss you too.”

It wasn’t late when they got home so they decided to go through with their plan and make the spaghetti. George had gotten some of the red sauce on his shirt and Sapnap had accidentally spilt boiling water on his finger and had to bandage it up. 

_*ding*_

A message popped up on George’s phone from Dream.

Dream: are u staying at Sapnap’s tonight?

George: yup! 

Dream: okay because i miss u :((

George: ew stop

Dream: u know u love me, anyways have fun !

George: whatever u think

”Who was that?” Sapnap asked. “Oh it was just Dream,” George replied. 

Sapnap and George finally finished the spaghetti and it did look really good. To celebrate George and Sapnap poured each other a glass of wine and ate it with the spaghetti, Sapnap was underaged but it wasn’t too much to make him tipsy, since George was more responsible then he seemed and didn’t pour too much for Sapnap. 

George fell asleep on Sapnap’s bed and Sapnap fell asleep on the couch. His parents always taught him to give the better things to the guest in his house, hince the reason why Sapnap gave George his bed instead.

Sapnap had the weirdest dream throughout the night, he felt as though someone was watching him sleep, causing to make him feel terrified, and when he opened his eyes nothing was there. He tried to shut his eyes and fall asleep causing him to dream. 

In the dream Sapnap was streaming speed running on Minecraft till his chat started freaking out, _WHO THE FUCK IS BEHIND HIM_ , he read in the chat. Quickly turning around he saw nobody and thought that his chat was freaking out for no reason. Soon he sees _ITS COMING CLOSER TO HIM_ , in his chat. Even more terrified he stands up and looks behind him and realizes that there’s nothing.

“What a shitty prank,” he saids annoyed.

As he saids that, he feels a cold hand on his shoulders, and sees the image of the man who was in the painting when he first when into the house.

“Oh Sapnap” The man harshly whispers into his left ear.

Jolting up Sapnap is met with George in front of his face awfully close.

It was George who had called him awake in the morning. 


	2. Someone new?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is inspired by the song Line without a hook, by Rick Montgomery. Sapnap moved to a new home where, the house was built in the 1900s, as soon as he steps into the house he feels like he isn’t gonna be living alone.
> 
> warnings:  
> \- suicide topics ?
> 
> Would you ever fall in love with a ghost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any content creator saids that they’re uncomfortable with this fan fic, i will take it down.
> 
> twitter: DR34MST4RSS  
> dm me if george, sapnap, dream, or karl are uncomfortable with the fanfic

George was concerned for Sapnap, after all he had woken up to Sapnap screaming in his sleep. 

“SAPNAP!” 

Finally Sapnap was awake, George’s eyes looked terrified.

Enraged George asked, ”What the hell was that, what happened?”

”I really don’t know, I’m so terrified, that Karl guy. He called out my name in a harsh, echoing tone, making my ears want to bleed. It was probably a nightmare, I get those all the time ahah...” Sapnap rambled. “I can’t deal with this, I start school tomorrow, I can’t have distractions.” 

George sat down on the couch and laid the back of Sapnap’s head onto his lap. 

“You’re okay right?” George said concerned.

”Definitely,” _knowing he lied to George, he didn’t want to cause trouble and worry for him._ _He’ll have to prepare himself to talk to Dream sooner or later about the dream._

“Hey, can I call Dream over? I think it'd be nice having us all here.” George asked.

Sapnap nodded and closed his eyes, he could hear the faint ringing of George’s phone. Ruffling his hair George asked Dream if he could come to Sapnap’s house for a bit in a quiet troubled voice. Dream agreed and told him to wait for ten minutes for him to get there.

George’s hair was a mess and he looked tired, Sapnap had told him to take a nap, and instead George disagreed, instead he had made Sapnap be the one who took the nap.

_*ding dong*_

Sapnap’s door bell rang indicating that Dream had arrived. Carefully George placed Sapnap’s head onto the couch. Opening the door he greeted Dream and headed back onto the couch. 

“Sapnap what happened?!?” Dream questioned, concerned.

”I felt as though that Karl Jacobs man was a ghost and haunted me during a stream,” Sapnap said shaken. 

“Hey look I know you just started living here but, do you want to stay at mine or George’s house for a day or two?”

Sapnap nodded, he needed to grab his school necessities and 3 pairs of clothes. He really did appreciate Dream offering him to stay at his home. 

He really needed to get over his fear of his own home. 

“Loser” George choked, causing Dream to start wheezing his lungs out.

”Okay Dream simp” Sapnap said sarcastically.

Sapnap started to pack up while Dream and George were discussing college and streaming, Dream was the biggest out of all of them and was faceless unlike George and Sapnap. George was the one who first introduced the college to Dream and Sapnap. It was George’s last year and Dream’s second year though he most likely won’t need to go anymore. Dream was a really bright person, the “Dream team” as they called themselves were a bright trio. Sapnap though thought that his career wouldn’t make it as a streamer or youtuber. They all are studying coding and computer science, Dream was the one that urge him to go into the computer department, Dream was one of the best people to be around. He was an inspirational and friendly person that anyone could get along with.

Sapnap had finished packing up and stepped outside, placing his backpack into white car Dream had drove. The car was already unlocked so Sapnap had gone into the back seat of the car. Gently Sapnap placed his earbuds into his ears, listening to his Spotify playlist waiting for Dream to finish talking to George. 

The song he adored the most came on, Line Without a Hook gave him a sense of comfort and relief. He didn’t really know why but it was just a calming song to him, he loved the lyrics and the beat of the music. 

He blinked and noticed that he was already at Dream’s house. _Did I fall asleep?_ He thought to himself, he didn’t have any recollection of falling asleep in the car ride. He planned to try to at least take another nap when he got inside of Dream’s home. Since the sleep during the car ride was only 20 minutes long and he was still heavily exhausted.

Dream’s house was a really nice place, his house had a modern atmosphere and screamed rich but in a humble way. 

“Sapnap wake up we’re here” Dream said. “I am already awake dickhead,” Sapnap said in a sassy sarcastic tone. 

The car engine turned off and both males stepped out of the car and headed towards the door leading to the inside of the house. Dream had unlocked to door and told Sapnap to take off his shoes whilst he was inside the house. Patches, Dream’s cat, had walked to Sapnap and rubbed her face against his left leg as a welcoming. Sapnap has always adored Patches, when he had first gone to Dreams house Patches was shy and afraid of him till she started warming up to him during his third or fourth visit. He was jealous of George who Patches adored at first meeting.

Sapnap already knew where he’d be sleeping so he headed to the room on at the end of the hall on the left and flopped onto the bed, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Instead of it being only two or three hours, Sapnap was asleep for five hours, he didn’t know that he was that exhausted and tired. Sapnap had been wearing a white turtleneck that was layered over with a jade green crew neck over it. He quietly changed into pajama pants a graphic tee, heading downstairs, he noticed that Dream wasn’t asleep either. He had found Dream inside of the living room sat in a chair reading a novel, wearing reading glasses in a night robe. 

Curious he asked, “Dream what book are you reading?”

Looking up from the book Dream said, “Oh it’s a sad novel about how a man had wished for his wife to come back alive but she came back as a ghost, and was unhappy and scared. Feeling bad the man ended up releasing her back into the afterlife and waited for death to bring them back together. Would you like to read it, I’m close to finishing.” 

Sapnap nodded and waited till Dream finished, which only took him about half an hour.

Dream had handed the novel to Sapnap and he sat down to start reading the book, it was 300 pages long but he shortly got invested in the story of the man’s life and how his had to let go of his wife. 

Time had passed by quickly and when Sapnap had finished the book he noticed that the sun was rising. He checked what time it was, 6 am was the time. Sapnap had 4 classes today starting at 8 am and ending at 3 pm, each class was an hour long and had a hour break between them. 

Dream had went to bed after giving Sapnap the book which was at 1 am at the time. He wanted to be making breakfast for Dream and himself today, since he didn’t want to wake Dream up after only getting 5 hours of sleep. 

_sizzle_ _sizzle_

That was the sound of bacon frying on the stove, Sapnap had fried some bacon and egg to put on toast for Dream. Breakfast had only taken him an hour, he heard an alarm ring and assumed that it was for Dream. Heading downstairs Dream ruffled his hair and yawned, sniffing the air he rushed towards the table for breakfast. 

Dream saw Sapnap placing a plate of food onto the counter for him, walking over Dream grabbed Sapnap and started ruffling Sapnap’s hair in a brotherly manner as a way to say thank you. 

“Goodmorning” Sapnap said. 

“Morning” Dream yawned.

After scarfing down his food, Sapnap had gotten up to go get ready for his first day of School. Throwing off the clothes he wore for the night he grabbed his backpack and reached in for the outfit he was wearing for today. Buttoning up his shirt he heard plates clacking against each other indicating that Dream had started washing the dishes. With 15 minutes left to spare he rushed out of the house to head towards college, just noticing that he didn’t have his car on him.

”DREAM HURRY I NEED YOU TO DRIVE ME TO SCHOOL!” Sapnap shouted like a little kid who needed their parents to bring them to school.

Barely making it to school Sapnap had sprinted to his first class getting lost along the way since the campus was gigantic. He walked into his first period class being 5 minutes late, _how embarrassing_ he thought to himself, finding a seat at the back of the class.

He could barely pay attention during class because one thing was on his mind. It was the novel he read last night, there was a specific part that he couldn’t stop thinking about. It was when the broken man asking his ghostly wife, “can’t I just take death in my own hands?” and the wife answering with, “it isn’t your time yet, love.” That part of the story broke him the most making him tear up. 

He couldn’t imagine the pain of how the ghost nor the man felt, imagine having to live on while your partner has to live in agony and unhappy as a ghost, or having your partner be the one who lives but become suicidal because of how much they loved and missed you. The only thing snapping Sapnap out of his thoughts was the professor telling them that class was over. The day felt long and over dragged, Sapnap wasn’t adjusted to his schedule and how far the classes were from each other. 

He finally had his last class left, _it has been only half a day so far,_ Sapnap complained in his mind. _Whatever fuck it, I only have an hour of class left and then I can go to Dream so that he can drive me home._

The class wasn’t too long of a class, it was only a lecture class so he didn’t need to grab anything out nor work on anything.

Finally class had ended, Sapnap walked out of class to and headed towards the lounge trying to find an empty seat. So that he could pretend to work on his non-existent assignments before Dream was finished with his classes, which he only needed to wait for two hours. 

Sapnap: dream i’m in the lounge near the b building. 

He never got an answer but instead, showed that the message was read. He spaced out and was in his own little bubble for a while, reading an ebook while having an earpiece plugged into his left ear playing low classical music. Jumping in his seat he feels someone hand tap his shoulder.

”Let’s go” Dream saids.

Closing his laptop, swiftly putting in his laptop he stands up and starts following behind Dream. 

“How’d college go?” Dream asked.

”It was well, chill and I think I can deal with it.” Sapnap chuckles. 

Finally getting into the car, Sapnap sits in shotgun seat and head back home with Dream. The car ride was a comforting silence since the both of them were too exhausted to speak.

The second they arrived at Dream’s house the both of them headed to their separate rooms and flopped onto the bed. Sapnap waking up before Dream decided to take a cold shower to wake himself up for a bit.

Glancing at his phone to check the time, _It’s only 6 pm_ he thought to himself. Turning on the shower knob he slowly undresses himself, looking at the mirror he shines himself a smile, _you’ve done great today_ _!_ Sapnap liked complimenting himself to bring him into a greater mood after an exhausting day.

The cold shower felt like heaven had greeted him for a second. Rubbing the shampoo into and out of his hair, he wondered what it’d be like to fall in love with another. _Love is terrifying_ , he thought. His mind ran back to the story he read earlier in the morning, remembering how much love pained the widowed husband and his ghost wife. Turning off the shower he felt the cold breeze brush against his body, grabbing two towels, he wrapped one around his body and another around his hair, feminine it seems but he never really cared, it was what his mother had thought him.

After scurrying back to his room he pulls on his trousers and pulled a band tee over his head, messing up his damp hair even more. 

Dream was making dinner for the both of them, _smells delicious_ he thinks as he sniffs the air. Rushing downstairs he spots Dream making fried rice.

”Need help?” “No, I’m almost finished,” Dream saids waving Sapnap away, to the table.

The second day passed by quickly. Dream was driving Sapnap home and hoped that he wouldn’t have a problem anymore. 

“Ring me if you need anything” Dream shouted as Sapnap started walking towards his door. “Will do!” Sapnap shouted back.

Approaching his door he could hear faint classical ballroom music, _what the fuck, is there someone in my house?!?_ He thought as he quickly but quietly tried to open his door. The door unlocked and quietly he opened the door, positioning the keys, he planned to use it as a weapon if he needed it. 

The music grew louder and louder as he approached the living room. 

_CLACK_

Was the sound of Sapnap’s keys dropping to the floor as he holds eye contact with a slightly transparent man. The man was gracefully dancing to the ballroom music before Sapnap interrupted him, the man was beautiful dancing in the moonlight. 

Turning around he evaporates into the night sky before Sapnap could say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IF THE CHAPTER SEEMED RUSHED I WANTED TO POST AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK!
> 
> I’m really sorry for not posting soon, I have difficulty paying attention and coming up with ideas, I hope you understand! Have a great day :]
> 
> Twitter: DR34MST4RSS


End file.
